Another Rose
by SkyePhoenixDove 'n TimeTurner
Summary: Just as Princess Angelica is about to return to her own country, it is revealed that she and Haruka are engaged in an arranged marriage! Now, with Haruka joining her in her country for a week, the pair must attempt to get along for a change. But aside that task, Haruka starts to feel something towards the pampered princess' older brother... (BoyxBoy. No OCs, only side characters)
1. Prior Engagements

_Title: Another Rose_

 _Characters: Haruka Sakurada, Alvin R. Rose, Angelica W. Rose_

 _Pairings: [Alvin R. Rose/Haruka Sakurada]_

 _Summary: Just as Princess Angelica is about to return to her own country, it is revealed that she and Haruka are engaged in an arranged marriage! Now, with Haruka joining her in her country for a week, the pair must attempt to get along for a change. But aside that task, Haruka starts to feel something towards the pampered princess' older brother... (Alvin and Angelica are not OCs, they are side characters that appear only in the manga. Hopefully, you don't need to know much about them to understand this story, as they don't appear very much in canon anyway.)_

* * *

 **Hello there. For those of you who are reading this because you were originally following me, thank you for giving this story a try. That goes to those of you who clicked on this because you were actually on a search for Castletown fanfics, too. This is only the second story for this fandom as far as I know...**

 **Just to give you some insight on Angelica and Alvin, if you are unfamiliar with them: They are the princess and prince of a foreign, unspecified Western country. Angelica is pampered, so not exactly rude and spoilt but unused to doing things by herself. Alvin is her older brother, who, from the scarce canon material available, seems to be more responsible and capable than Angelica. Both of them are well-mannered and are assumed to have light hair and blue eyes. Alvin has expressed romantic interest in Akane while Angelica seems to have expressed interest in Shu.**

 **That's all there is about them. My favourite character is Haruka, hence why this story is focused on him. If anyone wants to request anything, pairings for other characters in the story and so on, for this fandom, I might give it a try.**

 **I hope you enjoy this! I'll do my best!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Joukamachi no Dandelion / Castletown Dandelion or any of it's charcters. I would argue that I at least own part of Alvin and Angelica's personalities as there is very little canon of them, and that I do own the actual storyline of this fanfic alone itself.**_

* * *

"Ah~! I'm finally going to get back my large bed, my decent closet, my servants and familiar food... No offense, Akane," Angelica added, running her hands down the handle of her suitcase, "It's not that I don't like it here, but-"

"It's okay!" Akane laughed. "It's only natural that you'll miss your home, after all."

"I think our little princess is just tired of putting on her own clothes everyday," Haruka muttered. Angelica noticed this and sent him a withering look.

"Oh, Haruka, if only you had more thought for-" the western princess was cut off as the doors to the castle sitting room opened.

The two kings entered the room (King Soichirou of Castletown and King Roland of Wales). Angelica stood up daintily, smiling at her father. "Daddy! Are we going now?"

"Just a moment, Angelica," King Roland calmed her, a fond smile adorning his face. "There's something we'll like yo say to you."

He glanced at Soichirou, then carried on. "We've decided that it would be best if Haruka comes to stay in Wales with us."

" _What?!_ "

The children exploded with exclamations of disbelief. And Angelica-

"Is this about the engagement?"

-Went ahead and said that, which shut everyone right up.

Roland nodded silently.

Misaki slammed her hands down on the coffee table. "What engagement?!"

Haruka blinked, worried. "Hai, what engagement?"

Angelica looked shocked and confused, blinking her pale blue eyes at the boy in question. "You mean... you didn't know?"

"No," the Sakurada children deadpanned simultaneaously.

King Roland whacked the younger king around the head.

"Ow! Roland!" Soichirou complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think you deserved it, Sou-chan," Queen Satsuki spoke up, frowning. "What haven't you been telling us?"

Soichirou looked nervous. Roland seemed to suddenly feel awkward.

"Um..." Angelica hesitated. "That is... Haruka and I are engaged. It's an arranged marriage."

The violet-haired boy seem stricken.

Kanade turned to her father with a dangerous aura building up around her. "Dad..."

"H-hai?"

" _What is the meaning of this?_ "

"Gah!" He reeled back, panicking. "K-Kanade! H-hold on! It's for the good of the kingdom... A-and it's not like I didn't consider your feelings!"

The king looked to Haruka, who still remained speechless (right next to Misaki, who was now holding a baseball bat).

Roland sighed. "Haruka," he said, in his usual formal-sounding tone. "As I told Angelica, either of you are allowed to call off the marriage when you're sixteen and of legal age-"

"Call it off now!" Everyone seemed to jump a bit. The fourteen-year-old did not seem as furious abd calm, his voice strong but leveled. "I won't marry this girl!"

"Rest assured that I am equally appalled to marry an ill-mannered boy like you," Angelica added, looking away from him.

His hands were clenched tightly, trembling even, giving the only clue of his hurt and anger.

"At least I know how to wash my own hands," he threw back evenly.

The pale-haired princess went red. "I-I know how to wash my hands!"

"As of four _days ago_."

They glared at each other. Roland sighed. "See, this is what we mean. You haven't spent enough time together yet so you can't be sure that it wouldn't work-"

"We've spent two weeks together. That's plenty."

"Two weeks with barely any interaction, aside from these petty arguments." He folded his arms and frowned at them. "There are too many of you here, so it's far too easy to avoid talking to each other. Our palace is a better choice."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at Soichirou, giving him her 'Sou-chan, I'm not impressed' look. The king of Castletown had the grace to look guilty.

It seemed that the king was unmoving on this matter. Haruka glanced at Angelica. She had her arms folded, pouting sightly, but with an air of resignment.

The violet-haired boy let out a long sigh. "I'll start packing."

* * *

Misaki clung to Haruka, crying her eyes out as they stood waiting in the airport. the younger of the two was starting to look a bit awkard.

"M-Misaki, I-I think you can let go of me now..."

"But Haruka~!"

The adults watched, slightly amused, as Haruka desperately tried to calm his older twin sister down.

Soichirou looked at Roland seriously. "So... in terms of safety-"

"We have more guards than in your entire squad patrolling the perimeter and entrances of our palace at all times and you'll be informed if there's any chance your son would come to harm," King Roland promptly replied, no doubt anticipating this from his long-term associate, "Anytime they leave the palace they'll be escorted by a large, proper escrot who will keep an eye on them at all times. Okay?"

He nodded, still looking worried.

"I'm sure Haruka will be fine," Satsuki assured him. "As long as he and Angelica don't kill each other."

"Misaki," Akane called. "You're going to have to let Haruka go, I don't think he can breathe."

The pinkette pulled away and began tearily apologsing, to which Haruka laughed weakly and waved it off.

"I think we should go now," Angelica said quietly. Haruka silently took hold of his bag. Judging by his expression, if they stayed any longer he may have started crying too. It was only a few weeks, for pity's sake, but his departure was just and abrupt as hers, if not more.

The family said goodbye to each other once again, and then the three of them boarded the plane (accompanied by a troop of maids and guards).

And so begins the journey Haruka Sakurada and Angelica W. Rose in their mission to continue hating each other as much as possible...


	2. Alone With You

_Title: Another Rose_

 _Characters: Haruka Sakurada, Alvin R. Rose, Angelica W. Rose_

 _Pairings: [Alvin R. Rose/Haruka Sakurada]_

 _Summary: Just as Princess Angelica is about to return to her own country, it is revealed that she and Haruka are engaged in an arranged marriage! Now, with Haruka joining her in her country for a week, the pair must attempt to get along for a change. But aside that task, Haruka starts to feel something towards the pampered princess' older brother... (Alvin and Angelica are not OCs, they are side characters that appear only in the manga. Hopefully, you don't need to know much about them to understand this story, as they don't appear very much in canon anyway.)_

* * *

 **I hope I haven't left you waiting long... I wanted to write more for this chapter, but ended finding myself very busy all of a sudden, so I thought I'll post it anyway since it'll all be the same content in either case. I think consistent short chapters are better than long chapters that take ages to update, but that's just my opinion. (These chapters look a lot longer when I'm typing them on my phone...)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Joukamachi no Dandelion / Castletown Dandelion or any of it's charcters. I would argue that I at least own part of Alvin and Angelica's personalities as there is very little canon of them, and that I do own the actual storyline of this fanfic alone itself.**_

* * *

The drive to the castle was dominated by an awkward silence.

Haruka was... mostly used to the limo that drove them there, and the driver- _chaffeur_ was nothing new, so that part wasn't any bother.

However, as it was only the three of them and the chaffeur in the car, no conversation came up in the entire hour-long drive.

Despite all the effort they'd gone through to get he and Angelica together, the two teenagers sat stubbornly apart, refusing to meet each other's gaze, let alone talk.

Their limo was escorted by six others: five for protection and one for their bags (they only had three suitcases, for pity's sake!). The escort limos largely blocked out any views there could've been - which seemed to consist of mainly brownish buildings and plain grass fields.

It was cloudy. Haruka felt his spirits droop further when he realised the probability of the weather being dark and cloudy again tomorrow was 98%.

The purple-haired boy let out a heavy sigh, resting his cheek in his hand as he stared out the window.

He looked a bit bored, but more lonely. Lonely and lost... She remembered feeling like that when it had been her, travelling alone in an unknown country to live with a family she didn't think she'd met. Despite his numerous cruel jibes towards her, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his situation.

"...The countryside is beautiful, isn't it?" she said hesitantly.

"Um, yeah. I guess so," came the half-hearted reply.

Fuming silently, Angelica reminded herself that part of his 'situation' insluded her being stuck with him for who-knows-how-long, and most of her sympathy evaporated.

* * *

The front doors opened to reveal two long lines of servants, who bowed in ceremonious synchrony. "Welcome home your majesty."

King Roland did not acknowledge them as he strode along the red carpet. At the end of the line, a familiar-looking woman in a simple dress laid a hand on his arm and led him out of sight.

At once the servants dispersed towards them, some moving to deal with the limos and others coming straight toward the two younger royalty.

"Would you like some water, your highness?"

"Or some tea?"

"A scone?"

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"Would you prefer to be changed into your indoor wear now?"

Before Haruka had even comprehended that his coat had been taken off him, Angelica was holding a biscuit and a cup of tea, with maids taking off her formal shoes for her.

"Um..."

Angelica daintily sipped her teacup and raised her eyebrows at his expression of confusion.

"Ange!"

They looked up to see first prince Alvin coming towards them, looking mildly surprised.

Angelica looked delighted. "Onii-sama!" she exclaimed, setting her tidbits on a tray and moving into her indoor slippers. The servants seemed astonished that she had done this little herself, and Haruka wondered with a sinking heart if her still-unbearable dependency would deteriorate further into however bad it originally was now that she would once again have people waiting on her hand and foot.

The light-haired princess exchanged a hug with her brother. Their eyes shone as they pulled away - clearly the two were closer than they implied.

Angelica clapped his hands behind hers. "Can we have that picnic now, onii-sama? We didn't get the chance before I left home."

Alvin chuckled. "What, now? I expect you're tired, Ange, how was your flight?"

"Comfortable enough," she assured him, "But you're spot-on as always, onii-sama. I'm dreadfully tired."

She touched her hands to chest, eyelids fluttering sleepily. It was unconscious action. Alvin smiled softly at her and beckoned the servants to leave with the trays and outdoor wear.

He patted her head gently - the same way Akane did - and in doing so locked eyes with Haruka. The violet-haired boy suddenly felt very self-conscious, and his gaze wavered with the uncomfortable sensation of feeling scrutinized.

Alvin stepped away from his sister with easy grace, and had soon taken the few steps needed to place himself in front of the younger prince. They clasped hands briskly, with all the meaning of two people going through the motions of formality.

"Prince Alvin," Haruka greeted blankly, after a few tense seconds of silence.

The western prince stared evenly back. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "Haruka," he greeted in a pleasant tone, eyes sparkling with malicious mirth.

Haruka swore he felt a nerve snap.

Alvin held his eyes, smirk still firmly in place, _daring_ him to protest against his deliberate omission of his title.

 _'Like brother like sister,'_ he fumed.

Four seconds passed - his chance was gone. Alvin spun 'round and took Angelica's hand in his the way a prince would for a princess.

"I hear the maids have prepared a bath for you. Mother bought more lavender soaps while you were gone."

"Oh, that sounds lovely! A proper bath is just what I need after staying in that cramped commoners' house. Not that it was _all_ that bad, mind you..."

Their formal-toned, sugary-sounding, meaningless chatter continued as they left the entrance hall and disappeared from sight, leaving Haruka standing at the door alone.


End file.
